


【百万百】关于小白在GQ现场为什么一直戴着墨镜。

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo





	【百万百】关于小白在GQ现场为什么一直戴着墨镜。

关于小白在GQ现场为什么一直戴着墨镜。

 

对于这件事，老万是最有发言权的，要说来，这还是他的责任。

 

他从一开始就不应该这么惯着小白的，如果他不惯着小白，小白也不会这么黏他，简直都快黏成条件反射了。

 

他从一开始就不应该同意参加这场派对的，如果他不参加，小白也不会参加，更不会因为笑的太傻而被贝贝当作助兴节目灌酒了。

 

他从一开始就不应该让小白喝酒的，如果他去拦着点了，而不是沉醉于手中的椰汁和博人传的最新一集（虽然雏田只出场了不到一秒），小白也不会喝得醉到回不了家。

 

所以说，当小白黏黏糊糊地钻进他被窝，还叫着他的名字对他上下其手的时候，他应该冷静的反思自己把孩子掰弯的过程，而不是一拳揍过去，还顺带补了一脚。更不应该在早上指着小白乌青的眼眶哈哈大笑，还掏出（好像）过了期的遮瑕膏给他涂。虽然早上醒来发现自己黑了眼眶并苦苦思索到底跟谁打架了的孩子很萌，但这还是有点太恶劣了。吧。

——————

其实那天崩天白龙不光没摘眼镜，衣服也是背着人换的。为了掩饰腰上的淤青。


End file.
